<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Must Like Me for Me by honorarytenenbaum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997312">You Must Like Me for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarytenenbaum/pseuds/honorarytenenbaum'>honorarytenenbaum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Celebrity RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Crush, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarytenenbaum/pseuds/honorarytenenbaum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When burnout started to hit Taika and his platonic ride-or-die, he decided that a beach trip is just what they need to save their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taika Waititi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Must Like Me for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All work, no play makes Taika Waititi another boring ass middle-aged director in Hollywood. </p><p>This was exactly what he’s avoiding when he decided to work here for good. He’s thankful for his hard work going beyond New Zealand. But damn, he’d be lying if he says he didn’t miss having some downtime.</p><p>Taika loves three things; power napping, lazy weekends and making others happy. After his hell month focused on screenwriting all alone in his L.A. villa, he finally got his much-needed “me time.” The lazy weekend finally came in a form of a beach trip. Plus, this was a chance to make others around him happy too.</p><p>That’s why y/n had to be involved in his day off somehow. Besides, this spontaneous beach trip wouldn’t be the same without her.</p><p>A day in Santa Monica Beach was just what he needed to take his mind off things. He traded his laptop keyboard for a steering wheel, his well-curated Spotify road trip playlist was blasting from his top-down convertible and sitting beside his passenger seat is his ride or die for four years.</p><p>This month has been tough on him. But he knew damn well y/n’s hell month was way worse.</p><p>While he wrote his ass off for four weeks, y/n went under the radar due to a PR scandal. She’s been acting for a while, but her career peaked last 2019. It was a big year for the both them. While Taika became Hollywood’s wild card, her fame skyrocketed alongside him. Y/n gained a lead role on a slice-of-life TV show on NBC, graced magazine covers like Vogue and DAZED and received praises for utilizing her platform to speak out against social injustices. </p><p>It was a great year—she expected 2020 to be the same. All of that went away when a hacker got into her iCloud. In a blink of an eye, all of her private explicit photos were leaked online</p><p>Now, she’s truly a Hollywood actress—an unfortunate victim of another Fappening. She followed into the footsteps of Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Jennifer Lawrence, Scarlett Johansson and many others before her.  Instead of prestigious magazine covers, her explicit photos graced tabloid rags. A career in the Marvel Cinematic Universe would’ve been a better celebrity baptism by fire for her. Then again, the universe has other plans.</p><p>So here they are, riding towards the afternoon sun together to finally chill the fuck out. God knew they both needed it.</p><p>He drove them to their destination while grooving to his own playlist. It was mixture of Y2K R&amp;B, Billboard’s Top 50 and some synth-filled dream-pop anthems (a guilty pleasure of his). He hummed along to the track playing, while mimicking its beat on his steering wheel. </p><p>She, on the other hand, enjoyed his company in silence. Although when inspiration struck her, she whipped out her polaroid camera and snapped away. He doesn’t mind the lack of conversation between them. If he’s being honest, seeing her smile was enough.</p><p>“Say ‘Marvel is paying for my daughters’ college funds!’” y/n exclaimed before pressing the shutter on her camera. In response, he raised his middle finger without averting his gaze from the road. His rude gesture got her cackling. When he heard her, he couldn’t resist laughing alongside her.</p><p>“Could you send that to my IG?” he asked her. “Need it for my Raya account.” His favor made her quirk a brow. “Why are you on Raya?” she furrowed her brows, confused on why he had that pretentious celebrity dating app on his phone. </p><p>“Mmm,” he pursed his lips. “Well, I’m divorced, my loneliness is killing me—“ he paused, “—shout out to our girl, Britney. And—” He whipped his head to face her for a brief moment, —daddy needs a good fuck,” he winked at her direction. She rolled her eyes in disgust, while she placed her camera on her lap.</p><p>“Daddy needs to focus on the road, so mommy doesn’t die,” she replied while placing his photograph on the glove compartment for safety. Propping her elbow upon the lowered passenger window’s edge, her palm cradled her cheek as she wistfully gazed at the sceneries they passed by. People watching is one of her biggest hobbies. And while you’re on a moving vehicle, the awkwardness of voyeurism is out of the window.</p><p>“Mommy, huh?” he asked with a smug look on his face. She shook her head, unable to fathom his cockiness. “Just drive, man,” she tried containing her laughter. “Aww. Don’t turn me down now,” he pouted. “Oh, don’t worry. Your Raya matches will do that for you,” they shared a laugh before he focused on the road once again. </p><p>Their conversation eventually died down. Good thing his road trip playlist was there to keep them company. She went back to people watching, while he drove them to their weekend getaway. The silence between them gradually grew—until Lizzo’s “Truth Hurts” came on the stereo. Without saying a word, Taika and y/n exchanged eager yet knowing glances.</p><p>He quickly turned up the volume of his stereo. She placed her right hand on her chest, while they prepared for the rest of the banger to hit them hard. “Why are men great 'til they gotta be great?” they sang in unison. “Woo,” they exclaimed. They continue to sing the rest of their anthem together without slipping.</p><p>I just took a DNA test, turns out I'm 100% that bitch<br/>Even when I'm crying crazy<br/>Yeah, I got boy problems, that's the human in me<br/>Bling bling, then I solve 'em, that's the goddess in me</p><p>He pumped the gas pedal as they reached the freeway. And when the beat dropped, they went in it hard. “YOU COULD’VE HAD A BAD BITCH, NON-COMMITTAL. HELP YOU WITH YOUR CAREER JUST A LITTLE,” they start shouting the lyrics, instead of singing it. </p><p>They both danced their asses off while seated. She moved her hands to every line Lizzo sang. As for him, he reverted back his focus on the road while swaying his shoulders to and fro.</p><p>If the all-knowing Lizzo can’t get them out of their hell month blues, they’re a hopeless case. Good thing she did just the trick.</p><p>---</p><p>Santa Monica Beach was usually crowded on the weekends. </p><p>To their surprise, there were only a few people around when they arrived. It looked like these people didn’t know who they were or simply didn’t give a fuck. It’s the perfect combination—anonymity and peace.</p><p>They sat together nearby the shore. Since Taika forgot to bring a beach towel with them, they ended up sitting on his denim kimono. He leaned back with his elbows planted on the sand with his legs stretched outward. Trying to get a grip on her unfortunate motion sickness, she lied her head down on his lap for some stability. He observed the vast ocean through his aviators. As for her, she gazed up at the sky with round heavy tinted shades on.</p><p>Finally, they can enjoy the lazy weekend they rightfully deserve. No writing. No press.</p><p>The sunlight was hitting them just right. Birds were flying high, going off to God knows where. Sounds of ocean water crashing on the shore filled their ears. And the ocean breeze? It was cool yet comforting.</p><p>“Haven’t been on a date for a long time now,” he broke the silence between them with an unnecessary confession. She reverted her gaze from the sky, lowering the bridge of her glasses revealing her furrowed brows. “This isn’t a date, asshole,” she replied in a deadpan tone. He looked down at the girl resting on his lap. </p><p>For a split second, he couldn’t help but admire how her wine red bikini hugged her curves just right. He bit his lip on the sight of her. God, maybe it has been a while since daddy got a good fuck.  </p><p>“Talking about Raya, babe,” he cleared his throat. “Ahh,” she nodded, uninterested in his post-divorce dating life. She wanted a weekend getaway and a good time. Right now, she’s not down to be someone’s dating coach—especially his.</p><p>The 2016 Sundance Festival dinner gala was to blame for her four-year friendship with Taika. While he premiered “Hunt for the Wilderpeople,” she made her official film debut through Cary Fukunaga’s festival entry. Cary introduced them during the dinner on a whim, uniting his current muse with an old colleague. </p><p>Taika got her hooked with his signature wit and charisma, while y/n lured him with her misleading angelic face hiding the sarcastic bitch underneath. He loved unraveling surprises. On the other hand, she needed more sunshine in her life. Champagne bottles bonded them that night—and they’ve been inseparable ever since.</p><p>They were each other’s red carpet emergency plus ones, de facto weekend brunch mates, meme connoisseurs on Instagram DMs and automatic drinking buddies. They saw each other as platonic constants. But when Hollywood won’t stop calling, their tight-knit friendship was forced to take a breather.</p><p>Social media saved the remnants of their friendship. Obviously, none of them were too bitter about their busy schedules. It’s not their fault that their free times barely coincide with one another. They were taking the industry by storm. It’s what they wanted for a long, long time.</p><p>Still, they felt guilty for not being there during the toughest hours. The painful, lonely hours at night when they needed someone by their sides the most.</p><p>Taika’s seven-year marriage ended on a bitter note. As for her, dealing with misogynistic paparazzi after her Fappening incident left her paranoid and depressed. None of them were exactly comfortable with heavy emotions. So they did what any emotionally constipated person does, bury their feelings deep down and focused on work until they were burnt out.</p><p>This beach trip was a chance to catch up and reconnect. So yeah, she had every right to reject Taika’s request for a post-divorce dating coach. She’s a friend—not his backup wingman.</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” she mumbled as she continued looking at the sky. “Besides, a lot of Insta-models in that app is probably looking for a sugar daddy,” she continued. “Great, my dream target market,” he clasped his hands and rubbed them together. </p><p>She snorted, “You’re disgusting.” <br/>“You brought it up.”</p><p>They shared a laugh together while bathing in the sun. “Seriously though, don’t sweat it,” she shifted the tone of their conversation. “Anyone’s lucky to have you in their life,” she gave him a reassuring smile. Her genuine compliment automatically brought a smile on his face. He gazed down as they exchange warm smiles. Suddenly, his warm smile turned into a wicked grin.</p><p>“Kiss me, bro,” he bent down so his lips can reach her forehead. “No, no, no, no, no,” she pleaded until it was too late. The smack of his lips on her forehead was loud annoying. “MWAH,” he exclaimed before arching his back upright. He grinned from ear to ear, proud of his little prank. She huffed while wiping off his invisible kiss mark on her forehead. </p><p>“I forgot how needy you are,” she continued to wipe vigorously causing him to burst into giggles. “The curse of a Leo, babe,” he shot her a cheeky wink. Her automatic response was a classic y/n eyeroll, which he never failed to enjoy.</p><p>He liked pushing her buttons. He couldn’t help it—they were begging to be pushed. Plus, she looked absolutely adorable every time he did it.</p><p>“Arrgh!” he groaned out of nowhere. “God, I’m lonely,” he complained after he removed his aviators. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, letting out a deep sigh while he did so. She mimicked his body language by pulling her shades upwards to nestle on her hair. She got up from where she’s lying down and moved closer to him.</p><p>This weekend getaway is such a lovely day. Too bad their ebbing individual loneliness was getting in the way. Placing her left hand on his shoulder, she pulled him into a side hug. He rested his head on her shoulder, while she rested hers on top of his right after. Although none of them uttered any apologies, they knew what this simple action meant.</p><p>They weren’t there for each other when the chips were done, but they’re here now. They’re here together.</p><p>“We should swim at this point,” she informed him, a bit confused on why they chose to swim in their own ennui instead of the cool inviting ocean in front of them. “Yeah. This is.. this is too sad,” he admitted, not exactly used to being this cynical. They lifted their heads in unison as they prepared to go for a swim. </p><p>As he got up from where he was sitting, an ingenious idea struck Taika’s mind.</p><p>In one swoop, Taika carried her body on his shoulder causing her to yelp. “TAIKA, WHAT THE FUCK!” she exclaimed as she pounded her fists on his back. He dismissed her cries for help with howling laughter and continued his plan by dashing into the cold waters without warning. She kept pleading and pleading until he’s chest-deep within the ocean.</p><p>“If you drop me, I’m divorcing you,” she threatened him. “I’m not signing the papers,” he disobeyed her instructions and dropped her into the waters. She shrieked from the cool sensation hitting her skin. Reacting with her impulses, she dragged him down by the arm before he can have the last laugh.</p><p>Losing balance, his body splashed on the water. They both got even at this point. Too bad Taika had other plans. </p><p>He slowly swam in her direction making her back away from him. “Taika,” she called his attention. “Taika, you said this was a relaxing week—“ He grabbed her by the waist and plunged them both deeper into the waters.</p><p>The ocean water washed away their collective loneliness. That afternoon, they goofed around and swam for hours. Workloads nor press hounds can’t haunt them underwater.</p><p>When they swam together, when they laughed together—no one held them back.</p><p>---</p><p>Californian sunsets are really something.</p><p>As much as they hate how tough it is out here, Taika and y/n are both suckers for the sunsets around these parts. They fail to string their ample emotions about it into words. Still, they knew it’s a beautiful sight to behold.</p><p>Their afternoon swim left them lying exhausted by the shore. Y/n lied down flat with her arm arched on top of her head, while Taika rested his head on top of her torso. The denim kimono they were lying on was sopping wet with saltwater that dripped from their bodies. With their noontime fatigue on check, they decided to ignore the damp sensation on their backs altogether.</p><p>She kept her gaze upwards as she admired the sun going down. Taika watched it with her in passing, too distracted to look up from his phone to watch it in full. </p><p>“How about her?” he called her attention, showing y/n his phone screen. She debated on averting her gaze from the skies to guide Taika on his Raya journey. For 30 seconds, she didn’t move an inch and pouted. She wants to let him make bad decisions all by himself. Why the fuck should she be involved?</p><p>It’s too bad she finds it rather difficult to say no to him. In fact, she’ll begrudgingly admit it’s her kryptonite. </p><p>“Hmm,” she prepared herself for another sight of a B-list celeb gracing his screen. This time around it’s an influencer named Emily, a 23-year-old Cali native and a digital content creator (see also: Instagram branded content is life). She had beach blonde waves, a tan borderlining brownface, piercing blue eyes and an athletic body-yody-yody. Truly, a picture-perfect white girl. </p><p>Emily fulfills Taika’s teenage fantasy on Suzanne Somers, which pushed y/n to say; “Too young.”  </p><p>“Looks pretty hot though.”</p><p>“The girl’s half your age, Taika.”<br/>“I’m down with the youth.”<br/>“Will you download TikTok for her, though?”</p><p>He moved the phone screen away from her face in response. This led her back to her main focus, watching the sunset quietly while hearing ocean waves crash the shore. He placed his phone away right after, feeling rather defeated. Emily was the last of Raya’s 10 daily dating recommendations. He can’t help but sigh on another failed attempt to get himself out there.  </p><p>Y/n saw him mope on her peripheral vision. She bit her bottom lip, unable to ignore the guilt forming on top of her chest. Two things bothered her at that moment; First, why was he so desperate to get himself out there? And second, why was he having a hard time getting back into the dating game? </p><p>Taika’s incredibly good looking (and he knows it), oozes with charm, swimming in talent and has a good heart. He’s the ultimate package. Everyone saw that. Hell, even she had a hard time ignoring it.</p><p>He decided that was the end of that and watched the sunset with her like he was supposed to. Unsure of what to say to comfort him, she quietly stroke his hair instead. Her way of showing affection caught him by surprise. Still, he didn’t say anything to startle her. He let her fingers play with his salt and peppers curls as he enjoyed her touch in silence.</p><p>“What about you, y/n?” he turned his gaze away from the beauty of nature above to the woman comforting him this whole time.</p><p>“What about me?” she murmured, puzzled on where he was going with this. This drove him to ask him a question he never thought he’d ask, “Would you date me?” Her knee-jerk reaction on scoffing at the thought got the best of her.</p><p>With that one sound, the hope glimmering in his deep brown eyes started to fade. It’s not her intention to make him feel unworthy of her.  If anything, y/n thinks she’s unworthy of him—of anyone. </p><p>Yes, the thought of dating Taika had crossed her mind many times. She thought about it before the beach trip and during the ride going there. He unknowingly lived in her head rent-free. If you get her drunk enough, she’ll openly admit how much she thought of him. She even thought of him during the night her private photos leaked.</p><p>She knew he would’ve had her back. In her heart of hearts, Y/n knew the only person who still had compassion for her was him. And yet, she didn’t slide into his DMs liked he hoped she would. She didn’t give him a ring for months. Just like that, she disappeared. He tried to understand where she was coming from. But how could he even reach out to a person who didn’t want to be found?</p><p>She always knew there was an unspoken bond between them. But with all the shit that went down, who would want someone like her in their lives?</p><p>“You can do better than me, Taika,” she chortled to mask the pang in her heart. Out of all the unlikeable shit she has, her self-deprecation is the one he hated the most. “C’mon, don’t say that,” he frowned when he heard her degrade herself. Much to his frustration, his reassurance only made her laugh more.</p><p>“Okay, let me get this straight. You would go out with me?” she asked him again for clarity. “Miss PageSix and TMZ’s January special? Miss Pornhub’s ’celebrity’ category thumbnail? Miss #Y/nLeaked, DM me for more?” she kept bombarding him with questions, patronizing him with every word she uttered. </p><p>He clearly didn’t know the extent of her pain. So without knowing the right words to say, he let her decompress even if his feelings were on the line. Hot tears started to stream from her eyes. He kept still the entire time, unsure of where to go from there.</p><p>The sun above them had finally set on the land of dreams and stardom. All in all, this day was fun when it lasted.</p><p>“We should go,” she let out an audible sigh as she got up from her seat. She hid her shame from the anger she just unleashed on him. He raised his head from her torso and followed suit. She dusted off the sand on her arms and legs, while he picked up his kimono off the ground. The tension between them was palpable. </p><p>Y/n felt guilty for putting him on blast the way she did, while Taika felt guilty for letting his mouth run dry when he clearly should’ve had said something. He thought that’s it for the two of them—another chance ruined by him.</p><p>Absentmindedly, they both reached for her beach bag. Their fingers brushed upon one another causing y/n to yank her hand away in an instant. Their gaze fell on one another right after and failed to waver elsewhere.</p><p>Taika made the first move by reaching for her with his free hand. Carrying the bag strap over his shoulder, he held her with a firm grasp. She dropped her gaze in hopes he didn’t catch a glimpse of pain in her eyes. Not wanting to walk away from this, he lifted her chin with his left index finger, looking at her with only the purest intentions.</p><p>“Fuck ’em misogynists. Fuck ’em assholes,” he wiped the leftover tears rolling on her cheek. His grasp on her hand grew tighter, hoping he was enough to comfort her. “Haven’t you seen the photos?” she said with a wry chuckle. “I already have.”</p><p>That statement alone shattered Taika’s heart. He knew how torn she was and how broken she was about her privacy getting exploited. Still, it’s different seeing her like this up close. He immediately felt multitudes of emotions coinciding inside of him; anger, frustration, anxiety and sadness.</p><p>With one swoop, he pulled her into his embrace. She wanted to pull away and run for the hills. She wanted to be stronger than this. All these years, she fought for her place at Hollywood’s dinner table. It only took one night to ruin all of that. </p><p>She felt like everything she had built crashed into the ground. This time, she can’t control any of it.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head as fresh tears started rolling down his skin. She buried her face on his chest; worn out, sobbing, and undone. He shushed her while stroking her hair. “I don’t care what they say about you.”</p><p>In his embrace, she decided to let her guard down. He let her fall apart in his arms. He assured her through words and actions that he only looked at her with pure admiration. But would she even believe him?</p><p>---</p><p>Silence dominated their ride back home. </p><p>He had his eyes on the road, while she drifted to sleep on his passenger seat. He placed his air-dried kimono to cover her body frame from the breeze. The gorgeous evening sky above them and the sceneries they passed by missed her wistful gazes. This day didn’t go exactly as he planned. And he can’t really do much to change that now. </p><p>Still, he let his blind optimism got the best of him. He drove his ride-or-die back home safe in hopes she had a great time regardless of ending their trip on a bitter note. She snored quietly like a little kitten after a long day of playtime. He chuckled to himself, knowing she’d never believed him if he described how she looked asleep.</p><p>Her features covered with dignity, deadpan wit and dash of bitchiness don’t exist when she was experiencing REM. She was almost doll-like; quiet and soft as she can be. As they were stuck in traffic, he observed her, wondering where her mind goes when she closed her eyes.</p><p>It hit him that this was becoming a bit voyeuristic. When he mentally called himself out, he stopped and turned up his stereo volume instead. The guitar shreds of Sweet Spirit’s “I Wanna Have You” filled the silence between them. He hummed along with the track, drumming its beat on his steering wheel to distract himself from the long drive.</p><p>Slowly, they started to move into traffic. He felt the urge to sing its second verse. Much to his surprise, y/n beat him to the punch; barely conscious, but still listening.</p><p>“Did you ever really want something<br/>So bad you couldn't say it 'loud?<br/>I put my lips up to your ear, darling<br/>I'm gonna tell it to you now”</p><p>She sang every line softly to herself. When the chorus hits, her fluttering eyes drifted back to sleep in an instant. He supposed sleep singing was one of her unknown quirks. Biting his lower lip, he suppressed his joy from learning something new about her once again. She was really full of surprises. And boy, he can’t stop himself from unraveling them one by one.</p><p>The rest of the song played during their ride home. While she was fast asleep, he sang every line to himself, cautious enough to not wake her. This track about longing for someone shrouded with rip-roaring instruments summated their situation perfectly. Although he brushed it off as mere coincidence, he can’t help but enjoy how it scored their ride back home.</p><p>His playlist filled the absence of conversation between them. As much as he loved long drives, he longed for their banters filled with sarcastic remarks and laughter. But as long as she’s resting and doing fine, that’s enough for him. That’s all he really wants.</p><p>Taika’s mind began to drift as they were streets away from her place. His to-do-list was filled with scripts to finish, deals to sign, meeting to attend—and it was all overwhelming. He’d never let that show though. </p><p>Out of all his friends, y/n might be the only one who truly knows the pressure he was on right now. She sees him for who he was. And he knew well enough that she was aware of how he saw her too.</p><p>Breaks pulled. The car was neutral. Speakers on low volume.</p><p>The first sight y/n saw when she opened her eyes was her loft’s front door. Her motion sickness made her groan as she got up from her position. The kimono draping her shoulders gently fell on her lap. Blinking slowly, she kept still as she waited for herself to wake up. She motioned her head toward the driver’s seat. He sat there observing her, waiting for her to say a word.</p><p>“We’re here,” he informed her half-heartedly, disappointed that the day has come to an end. “So it seems,” she rubbed her eyes with her fingers and cupped her cheeks in order to wake herself up. He chuckled at the sight of his ride or die half-awake. “You look so cute when you’re asleep,” he shook his head before exiting his car to open her car door for her.</p><p>“It really hides the bad bitch underneath,” he remarked, trying to lighten the mood between them. His little comment made her chuckle as she got out of his car. Her beach bag was on one hand while his kimono was on the other. As she got out, she found herself standing in front of him.</p><p>His eyes only fell on her while hers fell on the ground, averting his gaze completely. Both of them were unsure of what to make of this entire trip. Was it a success? Was it a failure? Did they fuck their friendship up instead of fix it? None of them really knew at that point. </p><p>“Uhmm,” she tapped her right foot nervously and fidgeted his kimono’s hem.  “Thanks,” she said in a soft tone. “I needed...I needed this,” she picked up her gaze to look at him with sincerity. His features soften while she shared his gratitude.</p><p>“C’mon now,” he punched her arm lightly. “We both needed this,” he rolled his eyes at the obvious. She lightly chuckled at his remark, biting her lower lip right after. There are so many things left unsaid between them. Her mind was filled with words she wanted to scream and say out loud. Yet, they stood there in silence as she let her mouth ran dry.</p><p>“I—“ she started before stumbling on her words once again. Unsure on where this was going, he quirked his brow while folding his arms on his chest. “I’d do it,” she vaguely stated. His brows furrowed with puzzlement. She chuckled at her current demure stature, “I’d go on a date with you.”</p><p>Y/n’s confession made Taika chuckle. Watching her act out of her frigid character was truly a sight to behold. “Would you now?” he teased her as he started moving closer to her. “You heard me,” she replied as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I thought you said this wasn’t a date?” he helped her recall while taking one more step closer to her.</p><p>“It’s not.”<br/>“What if I say it was?”<br/>“Then you’re terrible on asking people out.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” his lips lightly touched hers with every word uttered. At that moment, their faces were inches away from each other. The tension forming between them was starting to become unbearable. It made their cheeks flush and heartbeats race faster. Losing control of herself, she slowly caved by giving him a soft kiss on his bottom lip.</p><p>She was unsure if she fucked up a four-year friendship. But when his lips pressed against hers, she slowly learned that she gave him what he was craving for all day. </p><p>The items on her hands fell flat on the asphalt. She couldn’t care less for the safety of her items when he started tugging her lips. He hungrily asked for entrance with every cheeky bite. Not wanting to disappoint, she parted her lips to let him in.</p><p>Their bodies were pressed against each other, while her back rested on his car door. He pulled her closer to him by her waist, while her arms were laced around his neck. A moan escaped her lips as his lips traveled down to the nape of her neck. With every kiss, his lips went lower and lower until it reached the top of her clothed breasts.</p><p>His bulge got firmer and firmer while pressed against her. Cradling his head as he kissed her clothed breasts, she called his attention mid-heat. “We shouldn’t probably do this here,” she managed to say while gasping for breath. Her eyes started to motion to her front porch. Following her gaze, he quickly caught on and started grabbing her stuff that fell from the ground.</p><p>He started running to her front door as she followed suit. Maybe this beach trip ain’t over ’till it’s over. </p><p>---</p><p>They were lost in a daze of passion and lust.  </p><p>It didn’t take them a long time to be pressed against one another by her loft’s hallway. Their beach clothes were scattered on the floor while her house was filled with the sound of their overlapping moans. With his firm grasps, he carried her legs around his waist. He was hungry for her lips and he made sure she knew that.</p><p>“Am I daddy’s good fuck?” she moaned. He smirked at her little comment and replied with a firm smack on her ass cheek. She gasped when his burning handprint impacted her skin. “Can’t have a good fuck with a bad girl,” he said in between kisses trailing down from her neck to her breast.</p><p>Without warning, he started sucking and nibbling her nipple. She bit her lip in order to suppress another moan escaping her lips. She’s not going to give him the full satisfaction of making her so docile, so delicate in his arms. On the other hand, he deduced she was the type to play it rough. Now, who’s to say he’s not going to fulfill her dark desires?</p><p>Taika gently dropped her legs to let her stand on her own feet. While she stood before him, he went down further on his knees. She looked at him with narrowing doe eyes. “What are you doing?” she asked him with a soft tone. He pulled her legs closer to his mouth, so his tongue can taste the sensation of her dripping cunt.</p><p>“Mommy needs to have a safe ride, right?” he smirked. “Time to buckle up,” he began to poke his tongue on her folds. She did as she was told and sat on his face. With one slow lick from her hole to her clit, he claimed her as his. Tugging his curls as he drifted her to ecstasy, he ate her out without mercy while maintaing a firm grip on her thighs. Her juices dripped on his beard and he lapped every single dropped.</p><p>He wanted her swimming in pleasure while he drowned on her juices. He wanted her to disassociate from her body. He wanted her to have some form of release, to finally, finally relax. He sucked on her clit mercilessly as she bit her bottom lip hard. She was too stubborn to cave into his control, letting one or two escape when it became unbearable. Her sparse moans only motivated him to keep licking.</p><p>While she was distracted, he began to push one finger inside her. She yelped at the sudden sensation of his strong yet calloused finger entering her. Once he let his presence known, he pushed another finger and one more after that. </p><p>He fucked her with his digits while sucking on her clit. Unable to control herself any longer, she moaned with every sensation filling her body. Soon enough, she started squirting all over him. </p><p>It left her overstimulated and ashamed. It left him amused and wanting more.</p><p>Between her legs, she can feel her juices dripping down her thighs. Her knees were shaking from pleasure. She felt unhinged and out of control. Wanting to comfort her, he got up from his knees and went behind her to pull her into a warm embrace. Slowly, he started planting soft kisses behind her back climbing up to her neck.</p><p>Y/n’s scent of saltwater and cocoa butter enticed him to leave a mark on her neck to remember him by. She moaned while he claimed her for him. Wincing at the hickey she was receiving, he comforted her by kissing the mark he left. </p><p>Their heads were filled with unanswered questions. Are they moving to fast? Is this the direction they want their relationship to go? It’s all hard-hitting questions that can’t be answered with one night.</p><p>“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he murmured a reassurance on her neck. With everything that has happened to her, he didn’t want to break her trust. He only wants her to feel safe with him. And if she doesn’t feel the same way, he can give her all the space that she wanted.  </p><p>It’s no secret that he was loving every minute of this. But if she’s not down, then she won’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. He wasn’t that desperate. He wasn’t that kind of guy either.</p><p>“I can get my clothes and leave. You can go upstairs and get some rest,” he continued his offer. “I wouldn’t hold it against you.” He lifted his head up, awaiting her response. </p><p>In response, she gave him a peck on his cheek. “Why would I want to do that?” her soft features started to fade yet the lust in her eyes remained intact. He watched her slowly bend over behind him as she planted her hands on the wall. </p><p>Smirking at the sight of her willingly giving in to him, he started grabbing a fistful of her hair. Y/n moaned Taika’s name as he pulled her by her hair. With his free hand, he started lining up the tip of his cock on her dripping folds, teasing her sensitive clit while doing so. </p><p>“Tell me what you want from me, babe,” his tone got lower, darker. Impatient for her response, he yanked her hair a little bit more. “Can’t do it if you won’t tell me.”</p><p>“I—I want you.”<br/>“You want me to what, babe?”</p><p>Her breath hitched, hesitating for a moment. The more she hesitated the more he teased her lining. With one big gulp, she looked over her shoulder and mouthed the words he wanted to hear; “Fuck me.”</p><p>“Say the magic word first,” he cooed.<br/>“P-please,” her neediness grew, “Please fuck me.”</p><p>Satisfied with her subjugation, he pushed himself inside of her. He started slow but kept it rough and hard nonetheless. The sound of his grunts overlapping her needy moans started to fill the empty loft. As he pumped inside of her, he tugged on her hair harder, trying to control himself by not giving into the tight sensation wrapped around his cock. </p><p>Excitement and ecstasy filled her with every thrust he gave. Losing herself in the daze, she moaned his name as she tried to keep still for him. They’re pretty sure the entire neighborhood heard them that night. Most likely, some called the cops while others called TMZ. But they’re too wrapped up with each other’s presence to care. </p><p>Y/n was tired of caring what other people thought of her. And as he fucked her to oblivion filled with love and lust, she decided from that night on to take his advice—fuck ‘em misogynists, fuck ‘em assholes.<br/>--</p><p>Taika and y/n should take more beach trips at the rate they were going.</p><p>Slumped over her living room couch, they lied their breathlessly from their trip’s rather raunchy ending. His arm was wrapped around her semi-naked body while her head rested on his chest. He loved the sight of seeing her in his denim kimono without anything underneath. He hated to admit it, but it looked better on her.</p><p>She fell fast asleep in his embrace. As a de facto night owl, he stayed up a little late while his not-so-platonic ride-or-die slumbered. He scrolled on his Twitter feed for hours; replying to some fans, catching up on some news and checking out what’s trending. Then, he saw it once again—the hashtag containing her lewd photos.</p><p>The sight of it made him scowl in an instant. Wanting to take a stand for her, he started typing a scathing tweet under the hashtag: “A big fuck you to all the misogynists who leaked this. Choke on your own dick.” Anger was seething from him with every word he typed out. Next time he sees someone hurt her, they’ll never see the light of day again—that’s a guarantee.</p><p>Quelling his rage, he exited the app and tried to find a new distraction before doing something he’d regret. He shifted a bit from where he was lying to make himself comfortable. Being a light sleeper, her eyes started to flutter open from the glow of his smartphone.</p><p>“Your Raya date turned you down?” she managed to say a joke while half-asleep. Chuckling at her quip, he shook his head. “Don’t need it anymore,” he replied while deleting the app. “Found someone else.” She looked up at him and batter her eyes. “Aww, who’s the lucky girl?’ she cooed.</p><p>“Some beautiful actress I went on a beach trip with,” he shrugged. “No one special,” he gave her a coy wink. Pouting from his remark, he couldn’t stop himself from pulling her into a deep kiss. His lips were warm and comforting. It’s everything she needed before drifting back to sleep again.</p><p>“I’ll introduce you two,” he placed his phone on the side table nearby before drifting to sleep with her intact in his arms. “You have a lot in common.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was such a passion project. It's a lot longer than my usual work, but I hope everyone is patient enough to read it. I think it's pretty cute. Also, I liked the idea of Taika jamming to Lizzo. It seems on brand for him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>